Savior
by Dark-Kissx
Summary: Amy is a well known girl, who seems to have a pretty decent life. But behind closed doors, she's slowly killing herself, and on a daily is abused by her parents. No one knows about whats happening behind closed door, or about her detrimental behavior. No one notices, she's perfected her poker face. Then he comes along. Sonic, the new kid. Can he ultimately save her from herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just wrote the story!**

**A/N 7/18: I've edited this chapter, because I now have a better idea of how I want this story to develop! I'm sorry for the delay. School and all, you know. -insert excuses you don't care for here- But, my laptop was destroyed. So I'm starting over with this story. Hence the edit.. But I promise to have chapter two up soon, okay? **

The room was dark and silent.

The only thing that could be heard was her constant sigh, occasional sob and the stray, silent tears, drop to the pillow below that was placed under her arm.

Silently, she drew the blade over her skin again, this one deeper than the last. Another sign escaped her throat, and another tear silently fell from her eyes. "Why do I keep doing this to myself?" She asked herself quietly as she stared at the red lines, and watched as they slowly swelled and began to whelp; her most recent one lightly threaded with blood over what she knew would be a scar.

Amy stared at her arm, and saw all of the lines that went down her arm. The new, and the old; the old faded, memories of the past. She never cut herself where someone could see; such as her wrist. Nor did she tell any of her friends what she did when she was alone in her room at night. No one knew, and no one suspected a thing; that's exactly how she liked it to be.

Sighing, she placed the knife back into its hiding spot-a box under her bed, and laid down and closed her eyes in an attempt to go to sleep.

But she couldn't.

"Another long night, I guess." She sighed to herself, and gently ran her fingers over her cuts. Her eyes stung as a fresh wave of tears came to her eyes; she honestly didn't understand what pushed her to this point, every night.

Anyone from the outside looking in would see that her life is generally pretty decent. As a junior, she made great grades, and had tons of amazing friends. And her family wasn't that bad ether, minus the fact that she didn't get along with her step father, Phil. Amy was also a cheerleader, and one of the best ones at that. Everyone who knew of her would describe her as a happy, extremely upbeat person, who was always there for her friends, and just all around fun to be around. But what no one really knew was the torment she suffered from the hands of her "parents." No one knew, not even her best friend Cream, whom actually made frequent visits to the Rose house hold, and had spent countless nights there. Amy kept it to herself, sharing the dark secret with no one. Instead, this was the outlet she referred to. And oh, did it hurt _so fucking good._ Alone, Amy Rose was the complete opposite of what everyone saw. She so badly, want to end her life that sometimes she'd spend countless hours imagining the different ways she could end it all. Overdosing. Blowing her brains out. Slicing her self just a little bit deeper, letting herself bleed out. Oh, there were so many ways she could end it. But when she came close to going through with it, she'd think of her friends, and how they would feel and react to her suicide. And start crying, and ultimately cut more, adding to the collection forming on her body.

She came to the conclusion that she must be seriously fucked up in the head.

**SO? My first story everrrr… What do you guys think? Should I continue on? Review please? **

**I know this chapter was really short, but I mean.. it's the beginning. As time goes on, the chapters will probably get longer, so don't lose faith in me yet! But really let me know!**

**Kissesx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.**

**I apologize for spelling and/or grammar mistakes!**

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

With a groan, a certain pinkette rolled over, and slammed her hand on her alarm. Sighing, she pushed the covers down and slowly got out of her bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes on the way to her bathroom. Quickly brushing her teeth and washing her face without paying too much attention to herself, she then remembered that Cream had slept over, and she needed to go wake her. Creeping into the room her best friend was currently sleeping in, once close enough, Amy shoved Cream with all her might off the bed.

"GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!" Amy yelled with a smile.

Muttering multiple curses under her breath, Cream glared.

"You couldn't wake me up a little nicer?"

With a snicker, Amy smirked and replied "Nope, that just wouldn't be me!" While skipping out of the room. With a groan, Cream scratched her scalp, stretched and yawned, and got up to get ready for school.

Back in her room, Amy went to her closet and quickly decided on an outfit; a teal T-shirt sprayed with gold glitter, paired with a jean mini skirt, that reached a little above mid thigh, and white sandals that were adorned with a teal rose. Glancing at the mirror, Amy studied herself, and frowned. Pale skin, and long pink hair down to her waist, she didn't exactly consider herself a bombshell. Although she was fit and tone; cheer practices has ensured of nothing less. With ample breasts, and lean, long legs, she was a fantasy of many. Although, her emerald green eyes that once sparkled and competed with the jewel itself, were now dull, a fact no one noticed, because if anyone did, they'd truly see how much she internally suffered at her own hand, and from the abuse she suffered at home. Something she could _never _allow to happen. Lookingdown, she noticed the slight swelling on her arm that hadn't gone down from last night. Biting her lip, she took a deep breath, and reminded herself that she needed to get her poker face in check. This was her escape. School was her escape, and she needed to keep her depression at home, and actually try to enjoy escaping her home. Taking another deep breath and Ignoring her arm, she teased her hair slightly, deciding on letting it flow freely today, grabbed her car keys, her bag, and walked outside to her car, to wait for Cream.

HONK HONK.

Amy growled, and prepared to honk her horn again. _Just what is taking Cream so freaking long?_ She woke her up nearly 45 minutes ago, and she'd been sitting in the car for at least 15 minutes!  
"Cream you're about to get LEFT! You'll be finding your own way to school in about .2 seco-!"  
"IM HERE, chill your nipples, Amy!" Cream sighed as she slid into the passengers seat of Amy's yellow Dodge Stratus. "What took you so long? I told you I wanted to be at school early today!" With a shrug, Cream put her seat belt on and stared at her best friend.

"You look pretty."

Amy rolled her eyes. "I hate you, and if you take that long again you're getting left." Giggling Cream leaned over and kissed her best friend on the cheek. "Won't happen again boss!" Ignoring her, Amy started her car and began their drive to Emerald High.

"Noooo! My parking spot is gone!" Amy groaned. Really. Why would someone do this to her? HER spot! Perfectly placed so she could leave school without having to get caught in the school traffic, at the same time perfectly covered by nearby trees so her car didn't get too hot! Amy groaned loudly and parked her car in the next available parking spot, cursing the owner of the midnight charger to the darkest parts of hell. "Great way to start my day." She sighed as she got out of the car.

"Bye Amy!" Cream cheerfully yelled, as she quickly ran to greet her boyfriend, Tails "Yeah.. See you later." She mumbled. Swinging her bag onto her back, Amy began her walk up to the school, mentally cursing the Gods for giving her more reasons to hate her life.

"AMMMYY!" "Ames!" "Am!"

Three voices shouted. Sighing and taking a deep breath, Amy then turned around and smiled brightly. "Hey guys."

Amy's closest friends: Blaze, Tikal, and Rouge, all approached her happily.

Tikal was a small girl, with a tan complexion, and shoulder length brown curly hair, with beautiful mud brown eyes that clearly displayed her every emotion. Rouge was tan, tall, and had platinum blonde hair, that was secured tightly in a ponytail. With crystal blue eyes, a busty top and long legs, she was a man's every sexual fantasy, and she not only knew so, but flaunted it as well. And Blaze, the groups tomboy. She too, was tall, and had piercing violet eyes, with midnight black hair that fell in waves down to her shoulder blades. Although not as busty as Rogue, she herself wasn't that small, ether.

"How are you?" Tikal asked.

"I'm fine. What'd you guys do this weekend?"

"Spent it at a spa. Oh it was gorgeous!" Rouge replied dreamily.

"Me and Knuckles spent some quality time together." Tikal sighed.

"Aw, did the lovely couple argue all weekend?" Blaze teased.

"He's just so infuriating. But we made up, like always."

"Sure. Well I spend the weekend at my tennis tournament!" Blaze said excitedly.

"Oh! Right! How did that go?" Amy asked.

"I di-"

RIIIIIING.

The school bell interrupted her sentence, and signaled the start of the school day.

"I'll just tell you guys later! I can't be late again, or ill have a stupid detention. See ya!" Blaze said, running off.

"That's my cue, as well, gals!" Rouge said with a wave.

"Well lets go to class, Amy!" Tikal said to Amy with a smile.

"Yeah." She agreed with a nod. Together they walked up the steps into the school, where the inside hummed with the excited chatter of students, the closing and opening of lockers and the hurried steps of those rushing to be in class on time. Together, they began walking down the hallway, heading to their Pre-Calculus class.

Walking into class, Amy could hear the whispers of the students, and she instantly tensed up and began to panic. _Could they see her scars? Are the whelps visible?! _ She quickly darted her eyes to her arms, and folded them over her chest in an attempt to cover the shameful marks. She squeezed her eyes shut to fight the tears that threatened to fall. _ How could I let this happen? I'm so careless. No one is supposed to know. I'm not supposed to be a burden to everyone with my pitiful problems, ho-_

"-my? Are you listening?"

Snapping out of her internal turmoil, Amy reluctantly glanced at Tikal. "Huh? I'm sorry, I wasn't listening.."

"Oh Amy! I said I wonder where the new kid came from, and why he transferred in the middle of the year!" She said with an understanding smile to Amy. Confused, Amy stared at Tikal, waiting for further explanation.

"You're telling me you haven't noticed the new kid over there?" Tikal questioned, jabbing her thumb in the direction of the other side of the room. Curious at the new information, Amy leaned over and glanced in the direction of Tikal's thumb. Amy's eyes widened as her eyes rested upon quite possibly the most beautiful boy she had ever seen in her whole entire life.

**A/N: I'm so sorry I'm already starting off bad! But as a part time college student, while still in high school, it's a hard balance! Plus the fact that I had to start over since I lost what I had before. Ugh.. But I hope you enjoy this chapter! R&R please!**

**xoxo**


End file.
